


[Podfic] Assistant to the Consulting Detectives

by skyunicorn



Category: Elementary (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, BDSM overtones, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyunicorn/pseuds/skyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is going to NYU and ends up working for Sherlock and Joan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Assistant to the Consulting Detectives

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Assistant to the Consulting Detectives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057959) by [idyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/pseuds/idyll). 



Podfic for idyll.

Read by Sky Unicorn

[ Download Podfic MP3 here ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8666e6f1d6i30f2/Assistant_to_the_Consulting_Detectives.zip)

[Audiobook Here ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5s9mzc9ywszm6dc/Assistant_to_the_Consulting_Detectives_%5BTeen_Wolf%5D.m4b)


End file.
